1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio signal processing apparatus that detects an operation input of a user by using an audio signal picked up by a microphone, and to an audio signal processing method for use therewith. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a program for implementing such an audio signal processing apparatus and audio signal processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various electronic apparatuses, as devices for inputting operations of a user, operation keys, a keyboard, a mouse, operation dials, a touch panel, and the like are used.
Usually, these operation devices are installed in correspondence with the functions of the electronic apparatuses. On the other hand, depending on the functions and usage of the electronic apparatuses, there has been a demand for making the number of operation keys as small as possible and making operations easier to perform and efficient.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-166897, a technology in which a microphone is used as a device for inputting an operation is disclosed. In the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-166897, lightly tapping a microphone or a periphery thereof with a finger or the like is recognized as an operation input. For this reason, an audio signal waveform picked up by a microphone when a user performs tapping is recognized by a waveform correlation process.